Luckiest man in the world - Jarbie and Jorrie
by Vampairy
Summary: It's been 6 months since the dome came down. Now our favourite characters are adjusting to their new reality. (One-shot)


**A/N: I haven't watched the finale yet, so this is based on episode 3x12. Also the timeline I use is a bit different so they were inside the dome for 3 months. Enjoy!**

 **Julia's POV**

I wake from a peaceful night of sleep. I feel a strong arm wrapped around my waist and smile happily. Barbie is snoring softly behind me, his hot breath hitting the back of neck every time.

I turn around in his arms and I am now facing him. He looks so adorably sexy when he sleeps and I can't help myself but peck him in the lips. He moves in sleep and his eyes slowly open.

I give him a guilty smile and he shakes his head a little, like he usually does when it's hard to stay awake. He then gives me a smirk and kisses me on the lips for a while. It's a passionate kiss, no lust involved (yet).

"Good morning, beautiful." He says. "Good morning, handsome." We giggle a little and then he rolls us so that he is standing on top of me. He returns to kissing me, this time on my neck and I can't avoid a moan, which one makes him hungrier for me. He then starts coming up and I place my hands in his hair, pulling it a little.

We continue our session for a while until the alarm clock sounds. He growls and gets to his side, making me grin with his frusturation.

"Time to get back to the responsible life." I state and he nods. "But don't think you can escape from me this night." He threatens. I giggle and when I see he is about to kiss me again, I get out of the bed quickly.

"Go shower! You have a meeting early today." I remind him and he nods, giving in.

Once Barbies enters the bathroom, I go to the closet to choose my outfit for the day. I had showered the night before so I had that on my advantage.

I quickly change my clothes and check my phone for any emails or texts. When I am done, I get out of the room, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

A few minutes later, Barbie comes in and sits down at the table. I place the food in front of him and he looks around him.

"She hasn't come down yet?" Barbies asks, making me shake my head.

"I let her sleep a while longer today, I will go to her room now."

I climb up the stairs and knock on the door acroos from our room.

 **Norrie's POV**

I hear someone knock on the door making me look in that direction. "Come on in."

Julia opens the door and closes it behind her, giving me a harm smile.

"Good morning, Norrie. It's time to wake up." She says sitting next to me on bed and caressing my arm.

I sigh and look at her. "I am not feeling very well today... Can't I just stay at home today?"

"Norrie, honey... I know this has been hard for you but think like this - today is friday, which means once school finishes you can do whatever you want. Alright?" Julia comforts me and I sigh again. She can always sense when I am lying. Bad for me I really didn't want to leave my bed today.

She continues looking at me, a reassuring smile in her face and I give in. "Okay, you're right. Sorry... I will be down in a few minutes."

"Great! I made pancakes, you're favourite." She replies, kissing the top of my head.

She get out of the my room and I relunctantly leave the bed. I go to my bathroom to do my morning routine.

It's been 6 months since the dome came down.

After Joe built that equipment, we found out that the "Queen" was the source of power needed to make it work.

When it finally happened, I don't think I have ever felt so torn. On one side, we were finally free of this damn fishbowl! There would be no more "challenges from the dome" or crazy alliens trying to take over our body. But on the other side, it meant that we were now out in the world, which meant I had literally no one (my never present father doesn't count).

The first two months were rather crazy. The army and the government soon found out what had happened and took us all to quarantine. We lived in tents for about that long, while they ran tests and studies on us. I don't know what was once, to be trapped inside that stupid fishbowl or in these Pocahontas house... But once theywere satisfied with our health and behaviour, (and after finding a way to eliminate the life force) we were finally free, in the true meaning of the word.

Anyways, you would believe what people do help their most adored celebrities, because to them we were celebrities. The whole Chester's Mill was reconstructed in that time, well, actually it was upgraded. People raised money for the town and now it almost a touristic spot... Yeah, I know... These people are seriously dumb...

Joe's parents came back to town, along with many others that were stuck on the other side. Even "fans" came to live in here... That I would never understand...

Considering everything that had happened, I had no idea how my life would be. But there were two things I was sure of: 1- I didn't to leave the town and 2- I definitely didn't want things to go like in the AU.

It was kind of obvious that would be hard for Joe's parents to take me in after what had happened with Angie. There weren't many people who actually cared about me, however, given the latest events, Julia and I had become quite close. She also didn't want to leave the tow... This way, she and Barbie offered to take me in. I wasn't sure at the beginning but when Julia told they wanted kids and that having me staying with them would be good practise, I accepted.

So now here I was, living with Jarbie. And guess who lived in the house across the street? That's right, Joe.

Given the fact that we were all so close, especially me and Joe, Barbie and Joe's mom Ruth had agreed to choose house close to each other.

We have now been leaving here for almost 4 months and well... It's hard to adjust... School re-started almost two months ago and the classes were a bit different, since they didn't want us to stay behind and delay our lives. So, Joe and I were now in the 12th grade (senior year) of Chester's Mill highschool, in the same class.

Julia had started working at a rather important newspaper and Barbie was the town Sheriff but also had a private security business, which he started with Hunter and Lily.

Things have been kind of hard for me but oh well... Suck it in, Norrie...

Once I am ready, I get downstairs to see that Julia and Barbie are already eating, laughing. "Good morning." I say and Barbie smiles but continues telling her whatever he was... I sit next to them and pick my breakfast, eating quietly. I hear Barbie talking about this funny incident that happened yesterday when a drunk man was running around next to the cement factory all naked.

I am not really hungry so I finish quickly and wash the dish.

"Norrie?" Julia calls, making me turn around. "Hum?"

"Are you okay? You have been odly quiet this morning..." Barbie states and I nod softly.

"Maybe I should have let you stay at home today." Julia considers. I almost think about accepting it but both of them are taking such good care of me and I know Julia wants the best for me. So, even though that's not what I want, I reply "Yeah, just sleepy... Couldn't sleep with Barbie snoring so loudly." I joke making them shake their head. "You're a little devil." Barbie points out, and I smile weakily.

Just then I hear someone know on the front door.

"It must be Joe. I'll get going. Have a good day!" I say while picking up my bag.

"You too, honey. Anything call me!"

I nod and head to the door. In front of me is Joe wearing my favourite smile. I close the door behind me and hug him tightly. He returns it and pulls away, picking up my hand. "Ready for another exciting day?" He asks obviously excited. I roll my eyes. "Talk for you nerd..."

We get to the car and I wave at his parents. He starts the car and turns the radio on. I lean my head on the window and close my eyes.

During the trip I can hear Joe rambling about this project he is doing at school but I can't really pay attention, my mind isn't really responding.

At some point I hear him say "Norrie!? Are you even listening to me? You haven't said a word..."

I look at him and rub his right hand slightly. "Sorry. I am not on my my best days..." He nods understanding.

Joe doesn't say a word until we are in front of the school. He turns to me and I do the same, then receiving a quick peck on the lips. It makes me feel a little better and he knows it.

We walk in the school together hand in hand.

 **Joe's POV**

Classes are finished and Norrie and I are getting back to the car. She seems moodier now but I don't want to get on her nerves so I drive us silently back to our places.

Once I've parked the car in front of my house, Norrie sprints out of the car, heading to her door. I follow her and keep her place by holding her arm. She looks at me, her face emotionless.

I lean to kiss her but she turns around and I end up kissing her on the cheek instead. She then gets inside quickly, shutting the door in my face.

Surprised, I turn around in my heels, decided to go home but I hear the door again. It's Julia.

"Joe. Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"No, no. How can I help?"

She closes the door behind her and points to the bench on her porch. I sit there and she follows me.

"This may be just in my head but has Norrie seemed strange to you lately?" She asks and I somehow feel relieved.

"Yes, I thought it was just with me... Especially today, she hasn't really been herself. She looked really distracted and now she literally ran away from me..."

"She has been like this with us too... I mean she hasn't been rude or anything but very quiet and only answering if ask something. She even asked me to skip school this morning... I think this is being really hard for her, you know adjusting. Barbie and I try to make her feel as comfortable as we can but she must miss her mothers a lot... Not to mention the fact that she basically lived with you 24/7 before." Julia states her concerns and it's exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes, I think you are absolutely right. I have an idea. That is if you don't mind...

"Tell me."

 **Barbie's POV**

I arrive home after a long and exausting day of work. I place my coat at the hall and am surprised to see that all the lights are turned off.

"Julia? Norrie?"

No answer. It's not even late enough for them to be asleep. My instinct quicks in and I am concerned right away. I grab my gun and slowly head to the living room.

There are candles everywhere and two glasses of wine on the center table.

I feel arms surround me and gasp.

"Julia! You scared the hell ou of me! I though there was a burglar or something inside..."

I turn around, putting my gun away and embraces my neck with her arms, pecking me on the lips.

"Sorry... I forgot how it could make you feel. I just wanted to give you a surprise..."

I look around again befire meeting her eyes. "What is this?"

"It's a date. A night just for ourselves..."

"What about Norrie?"

"Joe took her our too. They won't be back until tomorrow night..."

"Oh I see..." I whisper in her ear, picking her up. Her legs envolve my torso and we start kissing passionately.

I lead us to the couch and gently place her down, with me on top of her. I switch my attention to her neck, leaving a trail of hit kisses on the way. She moans and grabs my hair not so gently which only makes me want her more.

I turn us around so that Julia is now sitting on top of me and whisper in her ear. "Hope your not tired, it will be a long night, baby."

She giggle before I atack her lips again.

 **Norrie's POV**

"Joe, seriously I have no patience for this... In case you haven't noticed, I am not in a good mood today..."

"Oh, I have... That's why I am doing this."

"Your kidnapping me because I don't want to be with you... Not creepy at all..."

Joe chuckles and puts an arm around my waist. "You'll love it!"

So basically Joe went to my place or Julia's actually and said we were foing out. I refused but Julia kind of quicked me out, which was something I have been waiting for a while... Anyways, Julia had a backpack with my clothes packed and hand it to Joe. Therefore, I had no option but to go with him

I asked him all the ride where we were going but all I got was silent.

Now here I was, blindfolded, with Joe guiding me to God-knows-where... We have been walking for a while now, and honestly this isn't fun anymore...

"Joe, are we almost there? I'm tired..."

"I can carry you..." He replies and I can almost swear he has that dumb smile in his face. I roll my eyes but he can't see it so I sigh heavily. "Yeah. Actually we are here already!"

"Great! Can I take this off?" I ask, leading my hands to my eyes but his gently stop me.

"Let me." He whispers close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He gets behind me and places his hands in my shoulders. He rubs gently there before finally getting to the blindfold.

When it's finally gone, I prepare myself to complain but can't... Not with the vision in front of me.

We are near the wood, where Joe and I used to spend days together. There is a tent set up, as well as a fire pit.

"Surprise!" Joe exclaims behind me and I can't find my voice. He shows up in front of me and grabss my hands.

"Did you like it? I prepared a date for us, just you and I."

"Joe, I..."

He squeezes my hands and pulls me with him to the tent. We sit next to each other, with him never letting go of me.

"Listen, Norrie. I think I know what's going on. It's been hard for you to adjust to this new reality, to this new daily routine. You're leaving with Julia and Barbie now, who aren't your parents. And then there is the fact that now you have to share me. However, you don't have to worry about any of that because we all love you, Nor. And we may not be together all the time like we used to nor be free to do everything that we want, but you are still everything to me. And this weekend is all about us." He tells me looking deep into my eyes and I can't beloeve how well he knows me. His words touch me, making me feel slightly better and I finally let everything inside of me.

A tear slides down my cheek, followed by a few more. I bury my face in my hands and feel Joe embrace me. He gently pulls me to him and frames my face, kissing my cheeks while wiping the tears. We stay like that for a while and he keeps trying to make me feel better. After a while, I whisper "I am sorry..."

He lets go off me and makes me face him. "No, you don't have to apologise. I am the one who is sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. But I will make it up to you today. It's going to be fun. Just like when we used to spend all day alone, judt enjoying each others company. It's you, me and the stars." He finishes pointing to the sky.

I chuckle. "I like the sound of that! As long as the stars aren't pink..."

Joe shakes his head and we both laugh. "Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever..." I say, leaning my head in his shoulder. He kisses my neck and whispers in my ear. "I will show you just how great I am."

I shiver with anticipation when he places his hands in my hips and picks me up, so that I am now on his lap. I embrace his neck and pull him to me, crashing my lips to his.

The kiss isn't calm at all, it's full of passion and need for each other, but not rough. Joe is never rough with me.

His hands start heading north and he is now caressing me just under my chest. I get carried away and push him to inside the tent, so I am now on top of him. I let go of his lips and kiss his jaw, just like I know he likes. He his hands move to my thighs and there is a smirk in his face.

I lean back and look into his eyes, trying to put all of my feeling in my words. "I missed you, Joe. I love you."

Joe chuckles and rubs my cheek. "I knew that under the badass Norrie was a really sweet one..."

"If you tell this to anyone..." I threatn, getting closer to him.

"I love you too." He says and I smile. This day turned out to be great.

 **Author's POV**

Later that night, when each man were laying with their love in their arms, Joe and Barbie couldn't help but think they were the luckiest man in the world.

 **A/N: Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! And if you have suggestions/requests please do PM me!**


End file.
